badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Pikachu
It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region, and every Pokemon was out. A Pikachu walked passed the entrance to Viridian forest. It then entered not noticing the bloody sign in the ground that said, “LEAVE!” The Pikachu could barely even see until he reached a part where the light shined in through the trees above. The young Pikachu slowly walked forward. It then looked down at a horrific sight of a beedrill with its insides spread across the forest floor and its wings tore off. The Pikachu stared at the pokemon’s corpse in horror and shock. It then ran away from the body as fast as it could, dodging objects until it ran into a living corpse of a trainer, flesh ripped, eyes rolled backward and covered with maggots. It looked down at the Pikachu and grabbed it. The Pikachu then threw its tail forward but the rotting corpse caught the tail in its mouth, biting off a chunk. The Pikachu fell back and ran as fast as it could, leaving a bloody trail behind. The zombie followed the Pikachu to the beginning of the forest. The Pikachu doused itself in the blood left by the Beedrill and fell on its stomach. The corpse, still chasing the Pikachu, scrapped off its fur, and skin off of the Pokemon’s back. The Pikachu cried in pain and the undead trainer then bit a chunk outta his ear. Crying, the Pikachu finally left the entrance of the forest. It slowly laid in the grass, bleeding. The Pikachu’s eyes rolled back into its head, it’s flesh started to tear by itself, and its conscious mind left its body. Soon, the Pikachu was approached by a new trainer. The trainer looked at the Pikachu in horror, jumped back in terror, and ran. The zombie Pikachu dashed forward and jumped, landing on the trainers back. It shoved its clawlike paw into his back and ripped out the trainer's shoulder blade with its mouth. Its teeth were mangled and sharp. It then put its ragged paws on the sides of the trainer's head and twisted the trainer's head around until it snapped. The Pikachu screeched a bloodcurdling sound and dashed away from the location. It quickly approached Professor Oak’s lab. The only ones in the lab were Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and an assistant. The sound of a shattering window was heard in the back of the lab. The assistant went back to see who - or what - was there. 25 minutes passed, and he never came back. The rotting zombie Pikachu then approached the table where the three Pokemon were. It screeched and lept forward on to the Bulbasaur, biting into its leg. Charmander used Scratch, the Pikachu dodged, and ran forward into Charmander, ripping open its side with its claws. Squirtle backed up, trying to flee, but the living corpse of Pikachu ran forward and broke the Pokemon’s neck. The Pikachu dipped its paw in the blood of its victims and wrote on the floor next to them, ” WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?” Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster